The Sleepover Mishappening
by narutofan96sasuke
Summary: Chapter 11 UP! Summers Installment to come soon. Sorry that I have been to busy to update.
1. The Idea

_  
Disclamair: I dont own Naruto _  
Chapter1:The Idea

"The pink haired kunoichi yawned as she awoken to the first day of summer vaction. She sat up in her bed hold her blankets close to her as she gathered her clothing for her relaxing wake up shower. She got her clothing and went in the bathroom. She turned the shower on warm (mostly hot) And stepped in the shower.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." She thought as the refreshing shower did its work.

She got out of the shower and her mom called her down to eat. She was wearing a baby blue tanktop with short light blue shorts.

"Mom, its boring."

"Well dear why not have a sleepover with all your girls?"

"Hmmmm. Thats a great idea, thanks mom." With that she stormed up stairs to call the first person she would inform.  
"Hello ? Is Ino there? Okay I'll wait."

"Hi Ino im having a sleepover...Can you come?"

"Sure forhead want me to call Hinata TenTen and Temari?"

"Yes, And ill go and get the party suppiles. Thanks Ino!"  
And they both went off to there jobs.

I kno it was short. Please tell me if you like the ideal so far i need your opion to continue. 


	2. Secret Spies

_  
Disclamir: I dont own Naruto.

Chapter2: Secret Spies

"Huh!" "Everything is so boring." The blonde ninja screamed.

"Hn. Dobe." His friend said.

"Don't call me dobe. teme!" He screamed louder.

"Hey guys! The dog boy screamed. I got something to tell you! I over heard the girls talking to Hinata and they said there having a sleepover. But its girls only so we can't go."

"Well, we could spy on them."Choji came out of nowhere and said.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"Hey, thats a great i dea! Naruto said. "We can be secret spies!"

"Yea!" every rookie boy and Kankouro scearmed except Neji,Sasuke and Gaara (who came to vist Naruto) who gave their usual Hn's.

"Ok honey, im going out so here are the 5 rules:1 NO BOYS!  
2 Don't eat up all the food 3 Don't allow any of your friends to go in my room for ANYTHING!  
4 Don't destory my house.  
5 NO BOYS!!!"

"Alright mom......wait that was four."

"Don't get smart with me young lady! Now dont forget to lock the door after all your friends come."

"Yes ma'am bye mom!"

"Bye."

Just then as her mom left, Sakura's friends started come. She sprinted to the door to answer it.

"H-h-hello S-S-Sakura-chan." The violet haired girl stamered out.  
"Hi Sakura!" the blonde head girl screamed.

"Hi guys! Sakura screamed. Welcome to my sleepover!"

Soon after two minutes Temari and TenTen arrived.

"Oh yea! Let party is staring!" The knuckle head ninja called to his friends behind the bush.

"Kiba and everyone, ready you sound systems and binoculars ready!"

I hope you liked it! Please review! 


	3. The Game Desion

Disclaimair: I dont own Naruto  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter3:The Game Desion

* * *

"Guys what do you think we should play first huh?" Ino asked.

"Well mabey we should play truth or dare but to make it interesting,we play it my way ok?" TenTen said full of cheer.

"Ok TenTen,give us the rules."Sakura said acknowledging her.

"Alright the rules are its not truth or dare but it truth, dare, double truth, double dare or mimc. Cool?"

".....Yea TenTen. Hi guys lets paly that. get in a circle."Temari said.

Once in the circle the were in this order going left Sakura,Ino,TenTen,Temari and Ino.

**********

"This is boring there not doing anything." Kiba said impationly.

"Jus wait this is going to get juciy." Shino said while everyone gave him and disgusted and confused looks.

"Wait wheres Naruto going? Lee asked. Lets follow him! YOUTH!!!" Lee screamed as he followed Naruto along with every one else behind.

*********  
Just then the girls heard something upstairs.  
Thump.  
"Did you guys here that?" Sakura asked.

"Here what Sakura?" They asked.

"That Thump..I don't know,must've imagined it.

THUMP!!!!

"Ok we heard that. Lets go and check it out Ino offered as the swiftly excelled up the stairs.

"Damn make too much noise." Neji said.

Just then the girls walked in the room.

"What are YOU guys doing HERE?!?!?!?!? The asked well more like exclaimed.

"We were jus uh sp-

"We came to join you." Lee said before Naruto could ruin there cover.

"Well why didn't you jus come thought the front door?" Ino asked.

"Uh good question...Tell'em Lee."

"Uh...We wanted to surprise you guys but this idiot fell thru the window rushing and being to Yoth ful." He said pointing to Naruto.

_"Wow i never knew Lee could think up ideas like that." Neji thought._

"Well since you here, do you want to join in our game? We have'nt started yet." Temari asked.

Sures and Hns were thier answers back.

"Well come on." TenTen said as they raced down the stairs.

* * *

Hoped you liked it :) Please review


	4. Time to Play Truth or Dare

Thanks for the nice reviews!

Disclamiar:I Don't own Naruto Chapter 4:Time to Play.........Truth or Dare _______________________________________________________________________________________

"So guys,lets get in a circle and get ready to play the game TenTen gave us." Sakura said.

"Oh yea thats right you guy just got here and don't know the rules which are to the game truth or dare TenTen style. The rules are instend of truth or dare the plain way,ive made it fun by saying truth,dare,double dare and double truth. You guys game?" TenTen asked.

"Yea sure we are! Bring it on! Believe It!"

They got in a circle in this order:Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata,Sai, Ino,Neji, TenTen,Shikamaru, Temari,Gaara,Lee,Kiba,Kankouro,Shino, Choji.

The bottle was placed in front of them and the game had begun.

"Tennie since its your game, you pick who gos first." Sakura stated.

"Ok um Neji."  
Neji spins the bottle and it lamds on Hinata "Truth,dare,double dare,or double truth,cousin?"

"Um..... truth?"  
"Hn. Why do you studder?"  
"I um.....its b-because um im so shy and I-I... Thats the only reason."  
"Hn."  
"A-alright....Truth,dare,double dare or double truth.......(Spins bottle)Tenten?"  
"Wait im hungry lets gets some snacks first.. Whos with me?" TenTen asked.

"I AM!!!" Naruto screamed.  
"We can use a snack." Sakura said answering for everyone else.  
"I'll go and get it since this is my house. What does everyone want?"  
"Ramen!"  
"Popcorn!"  
"Drinks!"  
"Cookies!"  
"Milkshakes!"  
Were all here responds.  
"I can't bring you all that so chose between one or the other.... majorite rules. Raise hands for ramen."  
Hands 1

"Raise hands for popcorn."  
Hands 5

"Raise hands for cookies."  
Hands 5

"What about drinks?" Gaara asked.  
"Well Gaara, Sakura started. You're gonna get drinks either way."  
"Oh."

"And hands for shakes."  
Hands 4

"Ok Naruto and milkshake voters, you gotta pick either popcorn or cookie. K?"  
"Fine Sakura, cookies." Naruto said.  
"Cookies" Gaara said.  
"Popcorn." Shikamaru said.  
"Cookies" Choji said.  
"Popcorn" Temari said.  
"Alright, cookies win."  
Sakura left to make the cookies while the others talked.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
yo i promise i will make the next chapter longer but im really tired. oh and i will go over what they are talking about and what kinda cookies Sakura. made. if you want to help me with this, you can just tell me who you want to ask truth dare double dare or double truth. Who you want to ask the question and if i like it you might just see your question in chapter 5. til then... so long {Yawn.}


	5. The idiot guide to truth or dare

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, it would be something like this. Enjoy! Oh yeah and before I forget, I left out mimic, I know, but it won't be added in the story. Arigatoo.

Oh and since I asked you guys what you wanted to dare them to do and I got no replies, I'm just gonna go with the flow. _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5: The Idiots Guide to Playing Truth or Dare

"Ok guys, let's play ten questions to pass the time." Naruto suggested.

"Whatever." Shikamaru yawned.

"You start Naruto." Temari said.

"Alright, here's how it goes, I ask a question to someone and then they ask another question, after answering mine, to someone else and it keeps going like that until everyone has asked 10 questions. Alright Neji, do you like anyone in this room?" Naruto asked.

"Um well...I," he scratched his head and blushed, "uh yes. My turn. Uchiha, what about you? Do you like anyone in this room?" Neji asked. "No." He simply stated. "Hinata, why do you like that dobe over there?"

"I'm not a dobe wait, who are you talking about?" Naruto replied, dumbfounded.

"Look at that, he knows his name. He's not such a dobe after all." Sasuke smirked.

"Um I-I-I don't know. I just do." Hinata stammered.

"Damn it Sasuke, I'm not a dobe! Teme!"

"Um, its m-my turn. Naruto-kun, w--w-w-w-w-w-whodoyoulike?" She stated hastily, trying to get the question over with.

"Um, me, I like I don't know. You can take my question Temari." Naruto said.

"Gladly. Shikamaru, why are you so lazy?"

"'Cause everything is troublesome and too much of a drag. Ino, why are you so troublesome?"

"Because you think everything is a drag. Choji, why do you look like your dad?"

"Because he's my hero."

Sakura appeared from the kitchen.

"Who wants chocolate chip summertime striped cookies?" Sakura spoke. She gazed around the circle. "What did I miss?"

"Uh we were just playing 10 questions, Sakura." Naruto answered.

"Oh, well let's continue the other game. Oh, and sorry, I had to put more cookies in the oven. I burnt the first batch."

Hinata reached for the bottle as everyone bowed forward to watch it, the bottle came to a sudden stop pointing straight at Tenten.

"Ok. Tenten, truth, dare, double dare, or double truth?" Hinata asked.

"Double truth." Tenten answered.

"Is it true that you like my cousin?"

"Um...yes." She stated, feeling a blush rise to her face.

"And is it true that you love pointy objects?"

"Yes."

"Oh... Then it's your turn."

"Alright." Tenten spun the bottle. "Cool it landed on Lee."

"YOUTH! I pick double dare!"

"Alright Lee, first dare: go and steal Kakashi-Sensei's porn book."

"OK! I'll do it!"

Meanwhile with Kakashi.

"Chuckle, chuckle. Hehehaha. Oh..." Kakashi put his book in a bag. "It's you Lee. What are you doing here?"

"Um, I'm here to challenge you to a push up contest. First to one hundred wins ten bucks."

"Huh, I guess I have no choice." Kakashi sighed "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9."

While Kakashi was distracted, Lee snuck over to Kakashi's couch where the bag containing his porn book lay. He reached inside and pulled it out. He teleported out of the room. "RUN!!!!!!!"

"Puff, puff, puff. I'm back Tenten. Here's the book."

Kakashi appeared in the room, startling everyone as they turned away from their game to face him. "So so so you wanted my book? BITCHWHYDIDYOUSTEALMYBOOK?"

"Go away Kakashi, we're in the middle of a game." Tenten ordered. "Here's your book back though."

"Bye." Kakashi said.

"Alright Lee, next dare. I dare you to go and get the scariest movie you can find." Tenten told him.

"Alright!" Lee exclaimed. Silence fell as Lee bolted out of the room, arriving back moments later with a case in his hand. "I'm back! I got it from RedBox."

"What movie did you get?" Ino asked.

"I got Paranormal Activity. It's real scary."

"Ok we will watch it after the game." Tenten spoke. "Hey guys, let's have only seven more rounds ok?"

"OK."

"Alright my turn." Lee declared, spinning the bottle. "Shikamaru, your turn."

"What a drag. Alright. Truth."

"Do you like Gaara's sister?"

"Um, why not?" Shikamaru sighed, which got him a death glare from Ino. He then spun the bottle. "Alright. Naruto."

"Dare!"

"Alright, I dare you to eat the cookies Sakura burnt."

"NO PROBLEM! WHAT THE FUCKIN' HELL!? THEY LOOK LIKE ROCKS THAT WERE BURNT!"

"NO DUH!" Ino screeched.

"Now Naruto, you must eat at least three of the cookies or your punishment will arrive." Shikamaru quietly stated.

"Fine, "Naruto said as he ate the cookies, and then regurgitated them on the floor. "Nasty ass cookies. Alright, my turn." Naruto stated, and then spun the bottle. "TEME!!!!!

"Dare." Sasuke commented.

"Bad decision teme."

"Oh yea, how so dobe?"

"Because it involves something that I know you would never do if someone was looking."

"And what is that?" Sasuke questioned.

"I dare you to kiss Sakura-chan when she comes back with the cookies on her lips for 15 seconds." Naruto stated, amused.

"Hn," was Sasuke's only reply.

"What did I miss again guys?" Sakura questioned, coming back with a perfect batch of cookies, ramen for Naruto, and tomatoes for Sasuke.

"Oh nothing, just that Naruto dared Sasuke to kiss you lip to lip for 15 seconds. That's all." Tenten chuckled.

Sakura could already feel the blush rush to her face, which she held down, as she sat the cookies in the middle and handed Naruto his ramen, giving him a death glare as she sat between him and Sasuke.

"Well teme? What are you waiting for?" Naruto grinned. "I'll count just to make sure you don't go over or under the given time."

Sasuke turned to Sakura in a rush to get this over with, sparing Naruto a death glare, he kissed Sakura while Naruto counted to 15 and ended their moment.

When Sasuke moved his lips from hers, the only thing they both could say was, "Wow."

Just then the phone rang, snapping the two out of their trance.

"I'll be right back guys." Sakura silently spoke, getting up and heading to the kitchen. "Hello." They heard her say, a moment passed, and then they heard an, "ok bye."

"Who was that?" Ino and Naruto screamed simultaneously as Sakura returned to the room.

"Oh, it was just my mom saying she got a call from her boss and she has to go on a business trip for five days. She is on her way back here to get her clothes and she said that you girls can stay while she is gone."

"Oh." Ino said.

"What about us boys, Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Follow me, all of you girls included." Was all she said as she walked off, not even looking back to see if they were following.

When they arrived up stairs, Sakura showed them into her room and closed the door, sparing the words "Stay there till I get back." Hearing the door open, she sprinted downstairs to greet her mother.

"Hey honey, where are all the other girls?" She asked her 16 year old daughter.

"Up stair in my room." she answered.

"Oh." Her mother sighed, packing her clothes and useful things in a rush.

A little while later Sakura stood with her mother in front of the door, her mother's bags fully packed.  
"Well honey I'll see you later." Her mother mused, and then left the house.

"Guys, you can come back down stairs now! Lee, let's watch that movie, ok?"

"Anything for you my youthful love!" He rambled.

They popped the movie in, turned off all the lights, got their popcorn, cookies, and Naruto and Sasuke's ramen and tomatoes, and Paranormal Activity stared.

"This is gonna be good!" Tenten cheered.

* * *

Well that's it for now. The next chapter will be long if I get the reviews I want for this chapter, so if you wanted some messed up dare to be in here you lucked out 'cause I asked for reviews in the last chapter. And before I forget, please tell me what happened in Paranormal Activity, I have never seen it and that would help me a lot. Arigatoo!

REVIEW PLEASE:)


	6. The Movie and Scary Act

Disclmair: I dont own Naruto Chapter 6: The Movie and a Scary Act _  
Sorry for the time skip but i asked you guys who read to tell me what happened in the movie but no one did all i know was at the end was the lady cut her head off. anyway enjoy.  
_

"Shhhhh. Its starting get your ass in here Sakura!" Tenten screamed from the couch.  
" Alrright im coming!" She hollered.  
"Hurry Sakura-chan its starting!" Naruto screamed louder.

*TIME SKIP*

"!" They all screamed as the lady walked infornt of the camera and sliced her neck off.

"That was a sick movie."Tenten said.

"Yea." Sakura repiled.

"Now what?" Neji asked.

"Hmmmm." They all though.

"Hey i know! Ino exclamied how bout we do a Scary Act?"

"What i-s-s that?" Hinata asked.

"Well its kinda a game. Ino started. You pick a person like by playing duck duck goose and the person thats goose trys to think and do something that scares everyone and the person that dosent get scared gets to try and scary everyone. The first person to scare everyone wins and get to pick the next game. Understand?"

They all noded.

"Ok you go first Naruto." Ino said.

Naruto turned off all the lights and walk into the other room, made some shadow clones and then came back with them walking slow around the room grabing everyone from the back and and covering thier mouthes and draging them in the other room locking them in the closet. He came back and waited.

"Naruto you havent did anything yet and quiet frankly i think your scared." ino said " Right guys? Guys? Guys? AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ino screamed.

NAruto turned on the light and started laughing. " HAHAHAAHAHAH! YOU GOT SCARED!"

"W-h-h-e-e-r-re is everyone? She asked scaredly.

"They are all traped in a closet scared out of ther witts!"

Naruto clones bought everyone back in the room and they sat down waiting for Naruto to chose the next game.

_  
Sorry to end so soon but i have two other stories to update before i got on a trip. Give ne ideas please.


	7. Whoops! Im Sorry!

disclmiar:i don't own Naruto.

Chapter 7: Whoops! Im Sorry!  
You guys try to find out my riddle ok.

"Sakura I scared all you guys good!" Naruto looking around at the shaking teens. (Yes even Sasuke Neji and Gaara)

"Well Naruto you did a great job. You made Hinata faint."

"When doesn't she faint around Naruto?" Kiba said with a smirk.

Just then Sakura's mom walked in the door without being noticed.

"You broke rules number one and five." Her mom stated.

"Oh shit." Sakura said as she turned around to see her mom standing behind her.

"You didnt follow my rules so you are in big trouble young lady."

"But mom they were outside and they all some how locked there keys in their house trying to spy on us." Sakura said giving Naruto a help glare.

"Is this true?" Her mother aske look towards Naruto and the others guys.

"Uh yes Mrs. Haruno." Naruto said being truthful.

"Well in that case you can stay." She said. "But only on one condition."

"Whats that?" Naruto asked "You have get this riddle i give you right."

"We can do it! Believe it!" Naruto screamed with confident.

"Ok. Theres a monkey a giraffe and a hippo trying to get a banana out of a coconut tree. Who gets it first?"

****  
Review to get the answer before i make the next chapter. The first person to get it right gets recommendation in my next chapter and gets to be in my new story as my OC friend.


	8. Yes! Thank You!

**PLEASE READ!**  
**Alright guys i know i said i would be back three days after my vaction to kentucky and i was but guess what? My comp dosent work cause its attacted to my phone line which is out.(Stupid tree peps) And also i cut my finger and got a flesh wound playing with the the shrap thing the chain goes on on a bike. So im updating to day. By the way there were muiltply people to get it right but the first was pinay-of-series. She gets to be in my story Jarudo At Cresentmoon High and she wins cookies. By the way, for those of you who don't know, the answer is neither. Im not calling those of you who dont know but just so you know i know adults who are over 40 who didn't get this right. Also just so you know Sakura's mom finding out they were there isnt the mishappening. Also another reminder is that this story will be over in 7 more chapters. Chapter 15 is the last chapter of The Sleepover Mishappening. Vote in my poll on my page{because that is easier than reviewing} and tell me if I should make my first sequal to any story i've made. Tell me if I should or shouldn't make a sequal to this story. Oh well, on with the story! P.S. Italics are thoughts.**

**Chapter 8: Yes! Thank you!**

The teen all looked at her with a confused look trying to figure out the riddle.

Finally Naruto shouted "I know! Its the monkey!" In which he recived s look of stupidy from his friends.

"So much confidence with such a small brain. Dobe." Sasuke said while trying to figure out the answer.

"Sasuke thought and then said "I got it! Its neither of them who gets it because there is no way a banana would be in a coconut tree." He and Sakura had said at the same time which made Ino whisper to Naruto "They says lovers can read each others minds."  
That made Naruto smirk."

"Hey thats wrong!" Naruto shout in which he got again a stupid look from his friends.

"Why are you such an idiot?" Sakura asked with a hint of fasle concern.

"Your both right." Sakura's mom stated taking away Naruto's attention.

"So they can stay?" Sakura asked her mom looking hopeful.

"Yes they can honey."

"Oh yea mom, why did you come back anyway?"  
"Well dear I left something important behind and i have to get it before i miss my flight. You and your friends can stay here for the five days i will be gone but when i come back there better not be anything wrong with "ANYTHING" in my house." She said putting a strain on the word anything.

"Yes! Thank you!" Naruto shouted happy that he didn't have to leave.  
Sakura's mom went in her room and looked around.  
"Found it!" She shout as she walked back towards the room the kids were in.  
"Alright Sakura my flight is in 40 minutes and my boss told me to met him there 20 minutes before our flight so i will see you later honey. Bye" She said as she walke out the door with the eyes of the young shinobi lingered where she just stood.

"Alright guys lets play a different game. Who wants to chose?" Sakura asked looking around searching for an answer.

"I do!" Ino cheerfully shouted. "Lets play spin the bottle!"

"Alright I agree to Ino's game how bout you guys?" Sakura asked.

"Yea." They all answered.

"I go first." Ino said taking the bottle and spinning it hopefully. _"I hope it lands on Shikamaru."_ She thought staring his way.  
The bottle slowed down and slowly stopped on Sai.

"What!" She screamed look up at Sai. She sighed then walked over to Sai and bent down to his level. (They were all in sitting positions.)  
She leaned over to him and kiss him for about three seconds and then walked back over to her seat with a slight blush.

"Ino you liked that didn't you?" Sakura asked teasing Ino.

"NO!" She screamed. "You know what? You go next Sakura!" Ino was mad for some unknown reason.  
"My pleasure."Sakura said spinning the bottle.

The bottle landed on

********************  
**Review. Ok i know this isnt long but my computer just started back working and this flesh wound is killing me and typing with out that certain finger is kinda hard so i will update as soon as its better. Believe it!**


	9. Moving on Over to Next One

**Some of my readers told me to make Sasuke jealous so just read on and see what happens cause i think you will like it :) Still voting in my poll people. Trying my best to make this long like you people like it...**  
***********

**Chapter 9: Moving on Over to Next One**

It landed on...

Shikamaru!

"Shit!" Sakura screamed.  
"What a drag." Shikamaru said looking around.

"You have to do Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed which got him death glares from four different directions.  
"Damn what I say?" He asked stupidly.

Sakura shook her head and then continued on with the game. She walked over to Shikamaru kissed him the pulled away. Ino, Temari and Sasuke all glaring their way.  
"What a drag." Shikamaru said laying back and going to sleep.

Naruto looked around and screamed "My turn!" And took the bottle and spun it.

It landed on Hinata which of course cause her to blush majorly.

"Yea! Hinata-chan!" Naruto screamed happily being glad it wasn't anyone else. He walked towards Hinata with a deadly glare fuming from Neji following him.  
He stooped down in front of Hinata and kissed her way long then he should have which my Neji jump up only to be pulled back down by TentTen.

"Neji its just a game besides. Hinata is a big girl now." TenTen reassured.  
"Hn."  
Hinata just sat there with a blush. (She didn't faint!)

Just as TenTen took the bottle to spin it the phone rang.

Sakura answered it.  
"Uhuh."  
"There right here." "Ok. Hold on."  
"Hinata, its your dad. He wants to talk to you."  
"O-k-k. Hello father."  
"Y-Y-yes sir."  
"Neji father said that we have to come back something important happened."  
"Alright." Neji said getting up walking towards the door.

"Ok. Guys till they get back how bout we play hide and go seek!" Naruto suggested.  
"Sure Naruto." Sakura answered."Everyone put one foot in." Naruto went around the circle using the ikey bicky boo thingy. The person who had to count was Shino.

As Shino started to count everyone dissappered in a flash. He looked up and screamed "RED ROBIN!"  
and Naruto being and idiot popped out and said"YUM!"  
"Gottacha Naruto."  
Sakura ran looking for an hiding place. She was pulled all of a sudden and fell back into a closet.  
She tried to screamed but received a hand over her mouth and a shush by a certain someone. She noticed the voice and spun around staring straight at Sasuke.  
"Sasuke what the hell?" She whispered.  
"Shh. He was right behind you." He said pointing to a shadowy figure who was in front of the door.  
"Oh. Thank Sasuke-kun." She whispered as Shino walked towards the other way.  
"Come on." Sasuke said disappearing to the base with Sakura right behind him. "BASE!" The both screamed.  
"One two three my base is free."The both said wanting to walk around.  
They looked behind themselves and noticed Naruto siting on a couch beside the base.  
"What happened to you Naruto?" Sakura asked curious. "I got caught." "How?"  
"Red Robin. Yum." He stated sobbing a little bit.  
"Sakura busted out laughing.  
"S'not funny Sakura." Naruto sobbed.  
"It is so. You fell for such a stupid trick,"  
"Look who your talking to." Sasuke butted in.  
Just then TenTen came runing around with everyone who hadn't got caught or made it to base high on her tail.  
They all jumped and Lee screamed "BASE! YOU LOSE SHINO!" Which made him receive weird looks.  
Sakura's phone rang yet again.  
"Damn it." She screeched.  
"Hello, Oh its you Hinata... Ok ill ask."  
"Guys Hina wants to know if you want to come over there, her father said we could plus her house is three times bigger than mine."  
"Yea sure why not." The answered in unison. "Alright Hinata we will be there right after I tell my mom were gone." She hung up the phone and called her mom.  
"Mom were all going to Hinata and Neji's house. s'that ok with you? Cool thanks!" She exclaimed hang up the phone.

****** (Yea im gonna pause it here cuz im lazy and bored and most likely because DRAGON BALL Z KAI IS ALMOST ON!**  
**And because i want some chicken strips and the only way i get food in my house is if i cook it.)**

**(3hrs later... ANDDDDDD WERE BACK)**

"Alright guys go and get your bags and we will be on our way to Hinata's house."  
They got there bags from upstairs and all went to Neji's and Hinata's house.  
When they arrived Hinata greeted them at the door.  
"C-come in g-guys and put um your bags o-o-over there." She said as the followed her to the den.  
"Ok so do you guys want to finish what we started before we left my house?" "W-w-what did you guys d-do?"  
"Oh were just playing hide and go seek."  
"Yea lets finish that." Some came from behind the two girls and said causing them to jump.  
They spun around and noticed TenTen leaning on the couch.  
"Ok then..."Sakura paused.  
"I'll just go and get the others." TenTen mumbled leaving.  
When the others arrive TenTen said "Alright listen up. Since Shino had count last time and lost then we shall vote again to see who counts now since we have two new players." She then used the same thing Naruto did to get everyone out faster. "Everyone out except for you!" She said stopping landing on herself?  
"Damn it!" She yelled as everyone ran to hide.  
Neji just hid behind the curtains right in front of where TenTen was counting which of course was the couch.  
"Ready or not here I come!" She screamed loud enough for everyone to here. "Haha I know this house like the back of my hand since I come over all the time."She said running to find her hidden friends.  
"Base." Neji said plainly as TenTen turned around looked at him.  
Naruto was running looking for a hiding place. "Fount one." He said as he ran in Hinata's room and got in her closet not noticing the other presence behind him that is until they started breathing hard.  
"Ahh!" He screamed as TenTen touched his shoulder.  
"Gotacha." She said trying not to laugh.  
"Damn it TenTen you frighten the piss out of me." He said shaking. "Thats because your dumbass screamed out fount one AFTER i said here I come."  
"Awwwww."

"I don't want to play anymore." Naruto said with a sigh.  
"Your just mad because you were the first and only person to get caught every game dobe." Sasuke smirked.  
"Shut it... TEME! Just because I lost isn't the reason I want to quit. The reason is I want to finish playing spin the bottle!"  
"Oh yea i forget about that." Temari said pulling a bottle out of thin air and placing it in between them.  
TenTen then spun it see as it was her turn before the left.  
The bottle landed on Lee. (Hahaha poor poor jealous Neji{Smirks evilly})  
"Damn it!" "Go on TenTen!" Naruto said teasing her. She walked over to Lee quickly kissed then went back to her spot frowning.  
"YOUTH!" Lee screamed running around like a chicken without a head. (They can do that for long periods of time)

********************  
**Sorry it wasn't longer. Review. YHOOOOOO OVER 1300 WORDS! THATS A FIRST!**


	10. When Will the Games End?

******  
You Know the disclaimer.  
School started Monday August 9th sorry for the slow update and the ones that are soon to come...

Chapter 10: When Will the Games End?

"YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH!" Lee screamed still running around.  
Neji sat beside the boy glaring up at him. "If looks could kill Lee." Neji thought. Seeing Lee still running around Neji jumped up and smacked him sparing a "Shut up and sit down!" Looking angry.  
"Jelous, aren't we Neji?" Ino asked trying to make him mad.  
"S-Shut up!" Neji said turning away blushing.  
"Hahah Neji likes Ten-" Naruto paused.  
"Naruto are you sure you want to finish that sentence?" Neji asked cracking his fist.  
"Yea im sure Neji likes TenTen! HAHAH What are you going to bout it Hyuuga? I kicked your ass once and ill do it again." Naruto said with much confidence.

"Hn."Was all neji mumbled.  
"O..k. Continuing the game." Hinata said.  
"It doesn't matter. I like Sakura-chan better anyways." Lee said scrunching his face up looking like a mad little kid."  
"Oh hell no you did not just say that!" Neji said crack his fist twice as hard than he did with Naruto. "You must really wanna get your ass handed to you dont you Lee?" "By who? You? Ch.. As if YOU could beat ME Neji." Lee said showing off his cockyness.  
"You cross the line now buddy. HAAAAAAAAA!" NEji screamed jumping at Lee gentle fist ready. Landing a punch on Lee's face, Lee jumped up and gave Neji a kick in his "pride and joy".  
"AHH You bitch!" Neji said dragging Lee outside. "Lets finish this else where!"  
"Um Neji-nisan! P-P-Please d-dont fight." Hinata said following the teens.  
"Boys boys boys don't fight over me!" TenTen screeched.  
"Hell no you wroth it." Neji said covering his mouth not relaizing what he just said.

"You know what?" Ino said. "Why dont we end this game and play something else its causing to much problem."  
"Hn." Sasuke said.  
"Is that all you know how to say?" Ino questioned.  
"Hn."  
"Lets just play whats that smell."Ino suggested.  
"What?" Sakura asked.  
"Whats that smell. You play like this, You go around in a circle kinda like duck duck goose and the person who is goose has to put a blind fold on and the person who announced them goose puts something up to there nose and they have to tell what it is without taking there blind fold off. Got it?" "Yea sure."  
"Good. Alright I go first." Ino stated walking in a circle landing Lee with a green blind fold."Ok Lee sniff this." Ino said putting a banana in front of him.  
"{Sniff Sniff} Its a banana!" "Correct Lee! Your turn."  
"Yatta!" Lee said jumping up running in a circle patting every ones head stopping on Shino.  
"Alright Shino sniff this." the said boy sniffing the what was in front of him.  
"Eww is that your dirty socks?" Shino asked.  
"Nope, its my dirty underwear that i've been wearing since four weeks!"  
"Lee thats just very nasty and unsanitary."  
"I know Sakura-kun i mean-"  
"Did. You. Just. Call. Me. Kun?"  
"I didn't mean to. Im sorry. Saku-chan." He said frantically.  
"You have five seconds."  
"What?"  
"Four."  
"Ahhhhhh!" He screamed running for his life with Sakura on his tail.  
"Ok. Annnnyway. Shino its your turn." Ino said watching her friend chase Lee around in circles.  
"Hn." Sasuke smriking at Sakura.  
"Hahaha. Getem Sakura-chan." Naruto screeched way louder than he should have. "NARUTO your going to bust out everyones ear durm if you keep yelling like that." Ino said wounding the boys head leaving a giant bruise.

"Sakura-chan Owww! Please stop ill do anything." He said frezeeing.  
"Anything?" she asked stopping to hear the boy out.  
"Yes anything just please stop chasing me."  
"Alright." She said smriking triumphantly walking back to her spot on the floor.  
"The fuck?" Lee said walking with a confused look back to his seat.

"Sniff this Hinata." Lee said walking towards her with the blind fold tying it around her eyes and puting the hidden item up to her nose.  
"I-Its a a a bug."  
"Damn how did you ever guess?" Shino said confused.  
"I-I well it smells like you and you reck of bugs. No offence.  
"Oh there was offence taking."  
"Sorry Shino.."  
"Just. Do. Your. Turn."  
"O-Ok."

************  
Alright so the first two weeks and three days of school are up. Slow updates will becoming from me (Because of school of course) so I made this chapter as long as I could before my writers block came along like 5 mins a go. Oh and that spin the bottle game had been going on since 3 chappies so I ended it with Neji's jealousy. But don't worry Sasuke's and other peoples jealousy will be soon to come in later chapters. Oh and tell me if Neji jealousy was good bad neutral? Until next time. Oh and PM if there were anything your were looking for and didn't find and for the future games you want them to play. BTW I have made a decision to make this story long than first said. Instead of 15 chappies there will be 30 to 50. This is because im still trying to figure out what the mishapping was seeing as a forgot when school started...(What a drag.) anyways. Till next time. For real this time. REVIEW!


	11. Authors Note

Hey tell me if you want this or any of my other stories updated

Vote in pm.

Chapter 11 The Sleepover Mishapping

Chapter 4 Sakura's New School

Chapter 3 Konoha High Sophomore Here

Chapter 4 Naruto's Christmas

Chapter 1 Jarudo Semester at Crest-moon High

Love to here your replies.

Narutofan96sasuke A.K.A Ventus Lover!


	12. Sniff Sniff Hooray!

HELLO FANFIC. CREW! Im baack! With all new chapters of Konoha High and The Sleepover Mishappening so sit back relax and enjoy you reading! ok so summers over and I don't think I will be updating sooner considering that I have Track, Art, Robotics and possibly Geometry tutoring... BTW If any one of my readers would like to help me out with that, feel free. It will save me time to update for you guys... So please if you can... anyway. Btw, That jealousy stuff might not happen unless I just happen to put it by mistake. But it won't be on purpose... Oh just so you guys know later on in like the authors note at the end I will explain the Halloween installment. This chapter kinda starts it off. They will be doing other things until the end of Halloween. In the next chapter. Which will be longer than this one.

Disclaimer: Watashi wa naruto o shoyu shite inai

Chapter 11: Sniff Sniff Horray!

"Alright guys ummm S-Sniff this Sakura." She said as Sakura sat down and a bruised Lee limped into the main hall with everyone else.

"Ok ,Hinata." Sakura said cheerful.

Hinata held the thing up toward Sakura. Sakura sniff the the item and sneezed.  
The thing, which is a rabbit jump and bit Sakura.  
"Ouch! BITCH!" Sakura said plunging herself towards the rabbit rolling out the door fighting with it cartoon style. (A/N: Pm me if you dont know what I mean by "rolling out the door fighting with it cartoon style") Sasuke chased her screaming her name.  
"While now what Sakura was next!" "Umm just take her place Naruto." Ino suggested.  
"Ok. It'd be my pleasure. Gaara sniff this." Naruto said holding up his rotten seven day old underwear toward his nose.  
"Good thing Gaara doesn't have eyebrows because they would be gone now." Temari said holding her nose.  
"Yea and good thing Lee isn't over here because his face would be devestated." Ino said laughing also holding her nose.

"Naruto you have five seconds to get this shit away from my nose." Gaara threated.  
"Its no shit."  
"I don't care get it away from my nose."  
"No can do Gaara."  
"Naruto I swear to Kami I will dismantle your whole body while everyone you know and love is watching and infuserate you insufurable fucking simpleton, condesending bastard!" Gaara screamed using more big words then anyone there knew.

Naruto gulped and removed his dirty drawers from Gaara's nose. "Sorry Gaara, damn! I can blow you ass of the planet if I wanted too! Its just a game! Look they were just my dirty underwear. Anyway your out Gaara."

"Fine by me." He said going over to the couch and laying down.

"Alright you can go Kankuro." Alright Temari, cover your eyes." He said as he walked closer toward her putting on her blindfold.

He held up a sandwhich he had been keeping in his dirty underwear pile under his bed for a month. It contained lettuce, tomatos, mayo, cheese, pickels, onion, mustard, ketup, salmon, fish, turkey, fish bones, half a boot, glue, piss, shit, some black crunchy stuff, stickers, pretzels, liquids, half a book and chocolate.

Temari sniffed it. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? She aske disgusted. "A rotten sandwhich?"

"Yea its been up under my bed in a dirty underwear pile for a month." He replyed.  
"And you just happen to have it today?" Naruto asked.  
"Yea I just fount it, I cound't let it go to waste, duh!"  
"You were going to eat that?" "Yea."  
"But it has roaches crawling through holes in it!"  
"Oh, eww. Sakura bring that rabbit in here!"  
Sasuke walked in with Sakura on his back. "What happen to Sakura, Sasuke?" Naruto asked looking at Sakura who was bursied unconscious and had scars all over her body, her clothes were ripped and she had a small gashes on her ankel.

"The rabbit was too strong, the rabbit was too strong!" Sasuke cried. He also had scratches all over him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed! "You let a rabbit beat you?" "Fuck that, did you know that it was Halloween?" Sasuke asked everyone.

"No I totally forgot!" Lee screamed.  
"Guys lets go trick or treating and get candy to trade with each other." Naruto suggested.  
"Yea and we could play game with the candy too!" Ino suggested. "Like strip poker candy style."  
"How exactly do you play that Ino?" Sakura asked waking up and having her scars mostly gone.  
"Umm well you play it like you have candy infront of you and I for a certain piece, if you dont have it you have to take a piece off clothing."

"Oh." Sakura said. "Well what are we all waiting lets get our costumes and go trick or treating!" Sakura screamed jumping of Sasuke's back.

"When everyone came back they had there costumes on.  
Naruto was a fox.  
Sasuke was a hawk.  
Sakura was Chun-Li from Street Fighter.  
Shikmaru was too lazy to think of a costume and cut holes in a sheet calling himself a ghost.  
Choji was a dumpling with soy sauce, that contained a bit out of it.  
Ino was princess.  
Kiba was a cat. (The hell?)  
Akamaru was a minatar. (The hell?)  
Shino was rhino beetle.  
Hinata was a belly dancer. (Ironic much? Isn't she suppose to be shy?)  
Lee was a unyouthful old person.  
Neji was a dinosaur.  
TenTen was a samuri. (So unorginal)  
Gaara was a teddy bear. (Temari dressed him.)  
Kankuro was a baby alive doll (Fag.)  
Temari was Tweety Bird. (Ok.)

"Everyone looks amazing. Except you Gaara, who dressed you your sister?"  
"Yes she did."  
"Oh well then you look great."  
"Do not lie to me."  
"Sorry."  
"ANYWAY lets go guys!" Sakura said walking out the door with everyone behind them.  
They went to almost 30 houses each since the split in to three groups. By the time they were done it was almost 11:00 pm.  
They all meet back up at Sakura's house.  
They walked in talking.  
"Hey guys how much candy did you get? I got a lot!" Naruto said holding two garbage bags filled to the brim with candy.

"I got more!" Kankuro said holding three.  
"Well we got more then al of you!" Neji and Hinata said toghter holding up eight bags. Four each.  
Let sort our candy." Lee suggested as they all poured their candy on the floor.  
There was all types of candies including twix, nestle brand candies, mars brand candies, lolopops, hershy brand candies, starburst, skittles, other fruity candies, tooth brushes apples and other fruits, and Naruto had a picture of some guys junk.

"Naruto whose house did you go to?" Sakura asked.  
"I don't know but thats nasty."  
Alright guys we got hella candy lets trade!" Choji said.  
"Hold I have to go to the restroom." Naruto said leaving.  
He left and they all sat there waiting.

Just then the light went off.

Srry to end on a cliffty. If this is one... im not sure... But anyway, your gonna get a Halloween Installment! So be prepared for that next chapter! Oh and btw guys how do I get spell check to work on my stories?


	13. Author Note

Alright people! Its a new year and a new me! I have plans to update sooner. Unfortaunatly, my internet was still down so these updates came later then I expected. So I give you two new stories,(One DBGT and one that was deleted that I perfected and brought back.) two new chapters of The Sleepover Mishappening..(The last two mind you) A new chapter of Temptations, a new chapter of KHSH and a new chapter of Sakura's New has been a lonely year without the internet but now thats it is back, Im happy! TTFN Fanfiction Family. Dont forget to pm and review! :^)

Ok. Just so you know Sakura's New School is discontinued. But if you liked that story,(which I bet it sucked..) I am making a new revised longer version. (But not before I upload my other new stories that were mentioned above.) It's called The Change in My Life.

OH and to you Pair of Kings fans, as you know, Brady and Makayla just kissed and now Mitchel Musso(Brady)is getting taken off the of a DUI. Look on the internet.(WHY DOES EVERY GOOD THING DIE YOUNG?)

*A favor from your fellow author*

BTW, Who here likes One Piece? I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE One Piece... Anyway I ask that because even though One Piece doesn't come on in america anymore,(Atleast not in my part... Does it come on where you guys live?) they still dub it in english and make the manga. But they don't make the video games. How bootleg is that? If you want to get One Piece games in america and anywhere else, tell me. Im going to see if I can do something about it. I simply, no, majorly love One Piece better than anything else.(for now anyways) Anyway,on a different topic, if you guys have some awesome One Piece imaages, i'd love to see them. Im making anime videos for youtube and I need more images. Perferably One Piece(of course) Naruto, Bleach, Air Gear, Kanon, Inuyasha, Deltora Quest, Rosario + Vampire, Kingdom Hearts, Full Metal Alchemist(Brotherhood), Heavens Lost Property, Hellsing Ultimate(OVA) Ikki Tousen, Kenichi and Dragon Ball(Z,GT) and any other anime you guys can think. Just tell me the name with the picture. Gozaimasu Tomodachis! (Bows politly) 


	14. Halloween Installment

I TURNED 15 on Sept. 17! Ok here is the halloween installment. Its Oct. 28 I just started on it and I have much to do Tommorow and Sunday so... yea it should be done Monday... Sorry peps school is such a drag!  
Ok so Im sorry i took so long to get this uploaded. My internet is down so I couldnt upload it. But please just bare with me people I will try to get my internet back as soon as possible. Later peps! Hope you enjoy it! Ok so im gonna cram as much as I can into this and two other stories by Saturday so i hope you like them.  
Btw, Who saw TWILIGHT BREAKING DAWN? Was it awsome? Its Sunday. I want you to pm me or review on my story what you thought about. Im asking this question cause once again my interent is down. Anyway you can pm me to cause if I play my cards right, im seeing it Saturday.

Anyway... Watashi wa Naruto o shoyu shite inai or the Twilight stuff I used used in here. If your a Twilight fan and you read the books or graphic novels then you should notice which part. If not... well then thats just mighty fine. I'll tell you at the end in my author note.

Chapter 12: Halloween Installment

"AHHHH!" Ino screamed as the lights flickered.  
"Stop screaming troublesome ass woman!" Shikamaru said.

"Umm L-l-l-lets j-just find t-the lights." Hinata sugested.  
"Ok." Everyone agreed walking around searching for the lights.  
"I found them but they don't work! And im hungry!" Choji said.  
"Wait what? They don't work?" Sakura asked.  
"I found some flashlights." Neji said coming back with fifteen flashlights giving everyone one while he kept two.  
"Lets all split up. Sakura and four people go down to the power room, Ino and four others go try and find Naruto while I and the other three just keep watch for anything suspious." Shikamaru planned.  
"Sir!" They all scream going their seperate ways.

* With Sakura's Group*

All right Hina-chan, since this is your house, lead the way." Sakura said.  
They walked towards the power room in complete silence.  
"Were here Sakura." Sakura and the gang walked in and messed around with the switches but to no avail. "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Someone screamed as they turned around to find Temari gone.  
"What the hell?" Kankouro panicked. "Where'd Temari go?"

*With Ino's Group*

"NARUTO BRING YOU ASS OUT OF HIDING!" Ino screamed loudly.  
"Lets go and check upstairs, Akamaru seems to smell him up there." "Ok Kiba whatever you say."  
They walked up the stairs which squeaked loudly under ther feet.  
"I never noticed this place was this scary at night." Neji pointed out as the squeaking got louder and moans were heard coming from the walls.  
They all turned and looked back at Neji not beileveing he just said that.  
Kiba leaned on the wall making it turn and causing Akamara and him to fall backwards down a slide screaming.  
"Alright Kiba does Akamaru still smell Naruto?" Ino asked turning around finding Kiba gone.  
"Where the hell did he go?" TenTen asked. "He couldn't have just disappered."  
"Maybe he walked up the stairs." Gaara suggested leading the others up the stairs.  
The walked around on the second floor and found no sign of Naruto or Kiba.  
"Guys lets go back down stairs to where Shikamaru is. Maybe thats where he went." Ino said walking slightly frighten.

*Shikamaru's Group*

"HUHHW!" Shikamaru yawned turning over on the couch. "Those guys are taking way to long. They should have been back by now."

"NOTHING BETTER HAVE HAPPEN TO MY DEAREST SAKURA-CHAN OR TENTEN -CHAN. I SWEAR IF IT HAS I WILL-"  
BOOM! CRASH! BANG! They heard come from the kitchen.  
"Come on guys lets go check that out it might be Naruto fooling around." Shino becekoned.  
"Awsome and I can get some more potato chips!" Choji mused excitedly.  
Shino shined his light in the kitchen and saw a shadow on the wall of a person digging in the refrigeorator.  
The person stood up and they noticed his features.  
He had spiked hair and his head band flowed nicely in the wind.  
He looked as if he had on a jumpsuit but they werent sure of the color.  
"Naruto?" Shikaru asked.  
"HISSSSSSSS!" The creature said as it turned around showing his full features which were a pale body and green goppy stuff hang from it. His suit color was orange and black. His eyes were rolled in the back of his head and he was missing a shoe. He limped away holding his arms to his waist weirdly leaving Shikamaru and the others shocked staring at the fridge.

"Was that Naruto?" Lee asked shocked.  
"I don't know but we should follow it. It might lead us somewhere." Shikamaru ran.

* Sakura's Group*

"Um Sakura s-s-should we go and try to find Temari or should we go and tell Shikamaru?"  
"Well I know for sure that we should stick togther so nobody else gets lost."  
"I agree with Sakura lets go up stairs." Sasuke walked with everyone behind him.  
"I hope she went back with Shikamaru I mean that be bad if she didnt right?" Kankouro panicked.  
"Calm down Kankouro, im sure shes ok." Sakura said comforting him "I know she's stronger and older but she's still my sister. I have to protect her."

"Aip!" Hinata squeal as one of the stair cracked open under her making her leg fall though.  
"Hina are you ok?" Sakura asked running back down stairs to her.  
"Yea im fine. Lets just go find Shikamaru." Hinata said getting up.  
They got back to the spot where Shikamaru and the others were.  
"He's not here." Sakura said. "I wonder where he went?" "Hey guys lets check the kitchen. Maybe Choji wanted snackes and they went with him." Sasuke laughed walking in the kitchen.

"MY KITCHEN!" Hinata screamed. "What happened here?" Hinata asked looking around at the mess all over the floor. "Hey lets follow that trail of potao chips."Sakura suggested running after them.

* Ino's Group*  
They walked down stairs towards the kitchen and looked around. "Hey Sakura!" Ino screamed spying her up ahead.  
Sakura turned and saw Ino's group.  
"Hey guys!" Sakura said leading her group back towards them.  
"Where is Kiba?" Hinata asked looking around them.  
"Hey went missing on the stairs." Ino said with her head bowed.  
"Where is Temari, Kankuro?" Gaara asked.  
"Um she disappered in the power room." Kankuro said sheepishly.

"So you guys didn't haven't found Naruto either?" Sakura asked Ino.  
"No luck. I came down here to find Shikamaru."  
"We did too. Lets go togther."Sakura said as the groups walked togther.

*With Temari*

"Uhhggg, where am I?" She asked looking around and standing up. "How did I fall though the floor?"

"All your questions will be answered in time my pretty." She heard coming from a cornor in the room.  
A strange creature looking like a messed up Naruto came out into view.  
"Is that you Naruto?" She asked.  
"HISSSS! Im not Naruto im Hugar!"  
"Was your mom drunk or on crack or something when she name you?"  
"Shut the fuck up bitch!"  
"Your not going to get anywhere with that type of language mister. Now answer my question."

He grimaced at her slightly and walked away. She took this time to look around and find out where she was.  
She walked over and felt on the wall to see if there was a switch.  
When she pushed on the wall it turned over and revaled Kiba.

*With Kiba*

Kiba woke up feeling groggy. He looked around himself trying to see if he saw someone.  
When there was no one in sight, he stood up and started walking.  
"TenTen! Ino! Neji! Gaara! Anybody out there?" He screamed but got no answer back.  
He walked along the path looking around to see if he saw someone. When he saw the wall move he jumped.  
"Temari!" Kiba shouted.  
"Kiba! Do you know where we are?" "No Im trying to figure that out myself."  
"Lets just keep walking. Mabye we'll find something."  
As they walked it looked as if the walls were closing in on them.  
They tried running but that made it looks as if it was closing faster.  
They stopped momentairly to catch their breath.  
They noticed that the walls had stopped moving and started to stand idle.  
They started back to walking and noticed a staircase that led up stairs.

"I see you found the staircase my pretties."  
"What the hell why do you keep calling us pretty? And dont you thinks its kind of gay to call a guy pretty?"  
"Does it matter four pom poms?"  
'Four pom poms? What the hell?' Temari thought.  
"Anyway I can't allow you to go forward unless you answer my riddle."  
"Shoot me." Temari said.  
"Gladly." he said cocking a AK47. "What is the hungry skeleton favorite food and bone? You have three tries each."  
"Um fish?" Kiba suggested.  
"No. What the fuck is a fish bone?"  
" Candy?" Temari offered.  
"No. Wait, candy doesn't have bones you dumb blonde."  
"WE KNOW! NECK BONE!" Kiba shouted.  
"What the hell? I don't know how you got that but it's right."  
"And I don't know how you got your face but it's wrong." Temari laughed walking up the stairs with Kiba. The stairs turned into a slide as soon as the got to the top.  
"WHAT THE HELL!" Kiba screamed as he and Akamaru sled down along with Temari. "WOOF!" Akamaru shoted.  
"Don't, bitch, ever make fun of me hoe!" He screeced at Temari.  
"Sorry just let us upstairs please?" Temari begged.

"Nope." Hugar sneered. "You have made fun of me for the last time you cocky skank."

Temari flinched, then glared at him.  
"I can leave if I want to!" she shouted. Then she pulled out her fan, grabbed Kiba, and got on it and flew up the stairwell, much to Hugar's astonishment.

"Well, don't I fell like a jerk." he said.

*Sakura and Ino's group*

Sakura sighed, annoyed at a few things. First, the trail of potato chips ended, and with that, their trail. Second, Ino wouldn't stop yapping about how scared she was and how everybody better protect her. Scared ass. Finally, Shikamaru and his group were still nowhere in sight. Sure, she guessed Choji was the one with the chip trail. But now it was gone. She was about to lose hope when she heard something.

"Get up Choji, you can't go back." she heard a familiar voice say. "The kitchen is way back, and we'd lose that freak if we turned around."  
"But I need more chips, damn it!" Choji whined. "Actually, anything would suffice."  
"Okay, then eat this chunk of bug shit I've been collecting from my insects." Shino offered.

Choji frowned, thought about this offer, then ate the shit with glee. Then he threw up all over Lee.

"THIS BULL SHIT IS NOT YOU- oh hey Sakura. How long have you been there?"

Sakura raised an eybrow, see how Lee was about to use UNyouthful profanity. But, she decided it wasn't worth it. But just then, she thought of something.

"Hey guys, where the h-e double Ino's waistline is Sai?"

"Thanks." Ino said. "I've been skipping mea-I mean on a diet."

"But yeah, where is he?" Shikamaru inquired. "He wasn't even with us when we went trick or treating."  
"I think he might be hiding somewhere far from Ino." Sakura said giving Ino a weird look for her comment.  
"Well lets just add him to the list of people we have to find besides Kiba,Temari and Naruto." Shikamaru sighed rubbing his face.  
They all started walking looking around them trying to see if they saw something out of place or one of there missing amigos.

*With Temari and Kiba*

Temari's fan took them higher.  
"We're almost out of here Kiba hang on tight!" The fan made an abrut stop.  
"Come on before he catches up to us!" She said grabing Kiba's hand and leading him and Akamaru towards the door to the hallway. They made their way through the hall and was lead into what looked like a abandon toture room.

"What the hell kind freaks used this room?" Kiba panicked looking around at the many toture item whick mostly consits of sexual torture items and killing torture items.

"Ewww. why is this in Hinata's house? What's wrong with her family?" Temari stressed.  
Hugar walked in slower and pushed the door shut quitely.  
"Well my friends do you like what you see?"  
"Well for starters we are not you or your friends and hell to the no! Why is this even here?" "I don't know. Its not my house but all I know is before this halloween night is over this will be used on three of your friends." He stated looking devious.

"Not if we can help!" Kiba yelled jumping on Akamaru heading for the door which was open.  
"Dam! I close the wrong door!" Hugar screamed looking behind him.  
Temari followed Kiba and ran for the door as well. When they got out they were in the kitchen. "Is that a chip trail?" Temari confusedly asked.  
"I think so.." Kiba said looking at it sideways. "Lets follow it."

*Five minutes later*  
"I think I see someone up ahead!"  
"Aff!" Akamaru barked runnig up to Ino and jumping on her licking her.  
"Eww Kiba get this dam mut off me!"  
"HUH! Akamaru is not a mut! Watch your language around him."  
"You guys your back!" Kankouro screamed hugging her.  
"Yea were back." Temari said. "Now let me breath Kankouro." She struggled.

"Where is Naruto? You guys still havent found him yet?" Kiba asked looking around.  
"No we haven't and we just found out that Sai is missing aswell." Shikamaru answered.

"Well guys which should get looking. Acrodding to my watch, its 11:00pm. we should try to find them before Nov.1 because my house has secret rooms and passages only avaliabe on hoildays. So guys so lets get looking before this holiday is over." Hinata said with out stammaring. "The next hoilday is in 25 days. Naruto wont surive that long."

"What if we have a holiday that is two days from now thats forigen?" Sakura questioned.  
"What the hell Sakura? We anit forigen?" TenTen said witha brtish accent which made everyone stare at her.

Hugar hung upside down above them listening to every word they said.  
"Hmm. So they want to find thier friends huh? Well maybe I should make this search a little more interesting. Hahaha." He laughed.

*With Naruto*

"Uggh. Where am I?" Naruto moaned.  
He stood up and started to look around for an detail that he might notice.  
After verfiying that there wernt any, he walked around to see if he could find one of his friends.  
"Sasuke! Sakura! Hinata! Neji! Anybody there?" He asked looking around.  
After getting no reply he fell backward onto the ground.  
"Im starving!" He moaned. " I need some ."

Just then, Naruto noticed a strange shawdow on the wall.  
"Who's there?" He asked turning over on his stomach.  
Not reciving an answer and hearing a crash and a bang, he jumped up pulled a handy kunai from his shoe aiming it toward what he assumed to be the figure.  
He throw the kunai but it hit the wall and the figure dissapered.  
Naruto sighed letting his guard down only to be followed up by him getting attacked from behind.  
"Dickless, don't attack me like that." Sai said holding a kunai close to Naruto's head.  
"Sai do you have food?" Naruto aticaptedly asked.  
"No I don't but do you know where the others are?"  
"I've been looking for a while. No clue yet."  
"Sticking togther would be the best thing to do right now." "Yea." Naruto agreed with Sai.  
They walked along the hallway still unsure of where they were.

Hugar jumps out from underground and stabs then shoots Sai in the leg.  
"AGH!" Sai goraned.  
"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE FIFTH HOKAGE?" Naruto screeched.

*Just then some where far off in Konoha.*

Tsunade was working on paper work when a sudden urge took a upon her.  
She sneeze suddenly which landed on Shizune.  
"EWWW!" A snoted covered Shizune remarked.  
"Sorry I don't know where that came from but I bet it had something to do with Naruto. When he gets back im kicking his ass."  
"Please do cause my body can't take another one of those."

*With Naruto*

"SAI! SAI!" Naruto screamed.  
Sai sit there half unconcious.  
He look up wirly and saw a bunch of mini Danzo's in speedos above his head.  
"Eww." He murmured getting up.  
"Come on we have to get out of here quickly!" Naruto screamed running down the hall with Sai in tote.  
Sai looke behind him and saw that Hugar was chasing them wildy screaming something a long the lines of 'Your friends will never find you!' which kinda of scared Naruto and Sai who was limping wirrely down the hall towards the door thats appered suddenly out of nowhere.  
Hugar lunged his body the two causing Naruto to fall over but Sai tripped and rolled up ahead threw the door landing right infront of Sakura. Naruto saw the door as it closed and disappered into thin air. He also noted that Hugars body was still pressing him down and deciede to kick his ass as he turned over. He punched Hugar. Hugars head popped off causing Naruto to screech and run to were the door used to be but he ended up hitting a wall instead.

"Ouch what the hell happen to the door? And what the hell happen to that bastard that stabbed Sai? Oh well i'll keep walking and try to find away out of here." Naruto said sadly walking down the oppsite way of the hall.

*With the others*  
"Sai what happen?" Ino asked worried running to his side kissing him all over (Wtf? O_o) forgetting every one was watching causing Sai to blush.  
"Ino what are you doing?" Sakura asked looking at her weirdly.  
"Nothing." She said as she took towards healing and bandaging his leg.  
"Sai have you seen Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.  
"Yea he was just behind me."Sai turned around franticly looking for Naruto.  
"That means he's close by!" Hinata exclamimed excitely.  
"Yea so lets keep searching." Chouji stuffed his face with chips.  
They all started walking, Hinata leading, Sasuke at the end.  
(A/N They didnt break the wall Sai came threw cause this is Hinata's House and I doubt they want it broken.)  
Sasuke pulled Sakura to the side.  
"What the hell Sasuke? What are you doing?"  
"Shh. Were going our own way."  
"Why?"  
"Because sticking togther will get us nowhere."  
"I agree. But we should still-" She said getting cut off by Sasuke putting his lips on her neck. "W-W-We should. W-W-We should."  
"We should what?" He asked moving his lips to her cheek.  
"We- We- We should s-s-s-stick t-t-t-t-togther w-w-with-" She said getting cut off by Sasuke's lips.  
"I-I-I oh forget it." She ended finally giving up protesting and giving in to his demands.  
"Thats better." He said breaking the kiss and walking ahead of her.  
She stood there swaying back and forth holding her head trying to regain herself from that unexpected event.  
She shook her head and caught up with Sasuke.  
"W-W-What the h-h-h-hell was that about?" She asked him surpised.  
"I figured that was the only way to get you to see things my way. plus you kissed Shikamaru and I couldn't let that go by."  
"Oh well it worked."  
"I know."  
"Don't do it again." She said cracking her knuckles.  
"We'll see." He smirked.  
"You better know Sasuke." She frowned. But inside she was still trying to get her heart to calm down.

*With Naruto*  
"HUH! Why does bad things always happen to me?" (No correcting that grammar mistake. Im well aware of it.) "Im just a siomple boy with a fox inside meh. I didnt ask for this." He moaned walking down the know narrow path ahead of him.  
Hugar stood watching from the celling watching Naruto and decided not to follow him this time instead he went to see what the others were up too. Seeing Sasuke and Sakura break off from the group gave him an idea.  
"Im gonna give them a scare!" He said makeing two clones that look like deceased Sasuke and Sakura."Ha haha ha!"

Naruto turned around frantically."The hell was that? Oh well must've been the wind."

*With Sasuke and Sakura*  
Sasuke walk judgementally checking every wall with caution. Some lead him to creep stuff like a wall filled with bras and other lingre and others were just skeletons. None were actually passages which confused him.  
Sakura on the other hand was dazed and trying to regain her compsure. But she just could push aside the memory.  
"Sakura have you noticed no wall we pushed has had a path?"  
"Huh? What? Oh yeah." She shook her head.  
"Are you paying any attetion?"  
"Yea sure."  
"Hn." He smirked disappering and popping up behind her.  
She sucked in a breath of air and turned suddenly to find him inches away from her face.  
"Oh yea then what did I just say?"  
"Uh.. I um."  
"Thats what I thought." He said stepping back. "Anyway come on we have to keep searching." He coutiuned to feel the walls. "Huh?" The wall opened leading to a path. They walked the path taking note of there surroundings. The walls had green grim and blood everywhere on it.  
"Eww what the hell?" Sakura said looking around the room.  
"Shh. Lets just follow the path. We might find Naruto and the person responsible for making us go on this wild goose chase."  
"Ok."  
KABOOM! A big expolsion sounded off.  
"Huh? What was that?" Sakura asked.  
"I don't know but lets go and find the source." Sasuke offered running.

*With the Others*  
"Guys come on its 11:30. We got 30 minutes to find Naruto. Try feeling on the walls and see if you can find any secrect passage ways." Shikamaru stared at his watch as if he was sorting out a plan.  
"Shikamaru I found one!" Ino screamed from a way down the hall. Everyone ran towards where Ino was and studied the passage way. They noticed it had blood everywhere and a light at the end. "Good job Ino." Sai commended kissing her cheek.  
Shikamaru looked at them, shook his head and continued walking. "Hey where is Sakura?" Neji asked. "She and Sasuke are both missing."  
"Aww man! We just got Sai, Temari and Kiba back now we've lost Sakura and Sasuke?" TenTen asked.

They continued to walk down the path that Ino had found.  
"Look up ahead its a person!" Temari said to Shikamaru.  
"Yea I see'm." Shikamaru pulled a Kunai out of his sandel.  
The figure of a perosn seem to get closer to them so they all decided to get in a fighting position.  
The figure split into three people which contiuned to come down the path.  
The people lunged at them.  
They stared in shock to see the people infront of them. It was Sasuke and Sakura, who looked deceased, and then Hugar.

"Hugar!" Temari exclaimed.  
"You wondered where your friends were right? Well I turned them into to my puppets.(Don't be confused. If you read above you know he is lieing about this.) Fight bitches fight!" He shouted which made The Sasuke and Sakura come lunged straight at them.

"Attack!" Shikamaru shouted as the others went forward to attack Sasuke and Sakura!  
They disappered after one hit from Ino's kunai. Much to Hugars displeasure.  
The leaf and sand nin stood in shock and Hugar just looked unsatified.  
"OK.` WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Hugar screamed. "It doesn't matter I can take you bitches on myself!"  
"Are you sure about that?" Shikamru asked useing his Shadow Strangle on Hugar while Ino threw a flower banquet of paper bomb.  
"Where the hell did you get that?" Hugar asked shocked.  
"Yo mama!" Ino shouted.  
"The bitch! I told her to stop giving things to strangers!" He said as the paper bomb exploded.  
Ino frowned as the flowers blew up.  
KABOOM!  
*With Naruto*  
"What was that? I have to go check it out!" He said frantically running towards the explosion.

*With Sasuke and Sakura*  
They ran towards where the explosion happened seeing smoke all over.  
"Agh Agh!" Sakura hacked after inhaling the smoke by mistake.  
The smoke disappered.  
"Sakura! Sasuke!" Hinata screamed running towards them.  
"Hi Hinata-chan!" Sakura hugged her.  
Just then Naruto ran up to them. "Guys Guys!" He screamed.

"NARUTO!" They all screamed running up to him.  
"Guys! I was so bored. And Hungry! Hinata-chan do you have anything to eat?" "Y-Y-Yea I do Naruto-kun." She said pulling out a Cup Ramen."Sasuke can you heat this up?"  
"Sure." He said doing what she said.  
"Yeah! Yummy!" Naruto scarfed the food down."  
"Slow down Naruto. Your gonna be sick." Sakura said.  
"Ill be fine."  
"Guys, Where is Hugar?" Ino looked around.  
"I don't know but its 11:58 so we should high tail it outta here guys." Shikamaru lead them out.  
"So Sasuke,Sakura... Where did you to wonder off to?" Ino curiously asked.  
"Um.. We went to find Naruto by ourselves." Sakura answered.  
"Oh really? Why?"  
"Cause Sasuke said that it would be a better and faster way to find Naruto." "Oh." "Yea."  
"Guys shut up and lets clean our mess before I fall asleep." Shikamaru said.  
"Fine." They all goraned starting to clean up.  
The clock struck 12.  
They started cleaning as fast as they couldn and when they were finished thy basically all dropped where they were a sleep.  
* The Next Day*  
Hinata's father walked in seeing teenagers spraweled everywhere all over the floor."What the hell? Hinata." He called waking her up.  
"YEs father?" She repiled tiredly.  
"What happen here?" "Just a party." "Oh."  
"Yea."  
"Alright then you can go back to sleep."  
She fell back sliently.  
"Kids these days what are you going to do with them?" He walked into his room closing his door.  
Just then Hugar stood staring threw the window. "This isn't over shinobi! Not by a long shot! HAHAHAHA!" He laughed as the sun slowly started to rise up behind him.

What did you think? This may not have scared you but it was scary or atleast shocking for them. So did you like it? My longest chapter yet right? Well I just hope it was good. I decided to make this chapter here about Hugar the mishappening and I have decide to countine this after a firce struggle with my mind. The chapter after this will be the returns and its New Years and there is a different setting. I hope you like also might be you guys want a sequel cause I know it didn't have as much romance(It actually had none.. sorry) as you wanted, then just tell me. I will make it. I've gotten laze(I spelt lazy wrong.) and I will read up and get more experince on romance just for you guys! :^) So ttfn! And if you like Tigger from Winne the Pooh then you should know what ttfn means but if not, It means tah tah for now. Btw the Twilight part in my chapter was the SasuSaku moment. It was in book 1 and graphic novel book 2. So that's it! So you in my other stories. 


	15. Authors Note Please Read

So, as I know. You guys want updates. I thank you for taking your time and reading my stories. I know I'm not the best of authors, but I do try. So, I'm going to make a promise, My birthday is on the 17 of September. I promise you that I will have my One Piece one shot, my Sleepover Mishappening last chapter and my The Change in My Life second chapter up by then. I will try to also update a story, ( the ones left of course.) Of your choice. This Authors note has been added as a new chapter to all my stories so I will get everyones reviews... Tell me. Out of the remaining three, which do you want updated by the 17? My Jarudo story?  
My DBGT story?  
My Konoha High story?

It's up too you.

SO now, I'm off to draw my images of my fav anime and couple.. One Piece.. Luffy and Nami.. (I draw good but it takes too long.. ) Well see you guys in the next chapters! Again~ Thanks for all your support, you guys are the best! 


	16. Please Read

Hey Guys guess what? I GOT TO SEE JUSTIN BIEBER N CONCERT! Also, I am running for Teenager of The Year! Wish me good luck! Oh and also.. the next chapter of all these stories will be update as soon as possible! School isn't going well for me so I barely have time to type or brainstrom ideas to type.. Also the computer in my room is broken... Again... So I have to share with my brother.. Who some of you on here may know as bloodkunai.. Btw, If you don't, while your waiting on my stories to be updated, go and check out his.. In my defense, he is a MUCH better author than I am.. SO just incase I don't get back to you guys before January, Happy Thanksgiving, Merry Christmas, Kawanza, Hanuuka(Sorry if it's spelt wrong) and what ever else is celebrated before January. I just want to say to last things. First off. I am loving Fairy Tail now.. So it is very hard to make the choice if it or One Piece is my favorite anime at the time... What you should know is that I am working on a Fairy Tail story but I am not so up to date with the anime or manga so it might be a New Years story so I can get caught up.. Second thing is, Thank you all for being so very patient with me and inspiring me to not give up on this little... hobby or whatever it may be called.. Thank you all so much for your support and time!

So that's it I have to go and if you did take the tim out of your busy life to read this Authors Note, do me a favor and type in the box below and leave a review of your thoughts! 


End file.
